Another Man's Treasure
by Noxbait
Summary: Set just after Shades of Grey. Follows up on my short story One Man's Trash and deals with the aftermath of both 100 days and SoG. Jack is home. After being trapped on Edora then enduring an undercover mission that alienated his teammates, Jack just wants to go home and ignore life for awhile. Jack finds that his teammates have other plans.


**It helps to read my previous story "One Man's Trash" but isn't strictly necessary. As long as you know the episodes 100 days and Shades of Grey, you should be fine. :) **

**This one is dedicated to Yeahsureyoubetcha who asked so nicely for a follow up to One Man's Trash... oh so long ago! This has been in the works ever since I posted the first story, but I just couldn't get it quite right. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

It had been a long day.

Jack pulled his truck into the driveway and turned off the engine. For a moment, he just sat there and stared at the garage door. It had been a long couple of weeks. Preceded by an even longer three months and he was just about as exhausted, mentally as well as physically, as he thought he'd ever been in his entire life. He was glad to be home and glad the mission was over. Walking down that ramp and seeing all the traitors arrested was a sweet reward for the misery he'd been put through; the misery his team had been put through. Jack couldn't deny that it had turned out well. He was glad that good relations had been restored between the SGC and Tollana; thankful that the Asgard were still backing them.

That was why he'd done it. Why he'd allowed himself to get dragged into the mess in the first place. Trapped and choiceless; knowing fully that his actions might be the only thing that was going to preserve the few alliances that Earth actually had against the Goa'uld.

Sighing, he got out of his truck. He was home for real this time. Not just home for a short layover before another mission. A layover during which he'd had to act like a cold-hearted monster toward his team to attempt to prepare them for a mission where he would betray everything he stood for his entire life. Being trapped on Edora would have been far more pleasant had he not spent the majority of the time mentally preparing himself for what was to come on the next mission. It would have made his homecoming much better if he hadn't already put himself back in the mindset of the Black Ops. But those were the facts and here he was; almost four months of being someone he didn't like.

Unlocking the door, Jack walked inside his house. It looked the same as always. Nothing looked out of place or unusual. It was just as he'd left it. He wasn't surprised. He didn't expect that anything would have changed in the time he'd been gone. It was just that bittersweet memory of coming back from Edora and finding that his team had been taking care of things for him even though he'd been gone for three months. Jack smiled ruefully.

His team.

Things had gone better on that front than he'd ever expected. Teal'c, well he'd never really worried too much about Teal'c. The Jaffa had seemed relieved, pleased even, that he had returned and that things were returning to normal. Even Carter and Daniel had responded a lot more favorably then he had at first imagined. It had actually felt comfortable and familiar when Daniel had made the crack about drawing straws. Helped to relax some of the tension he had been feeling.

But not all of it.

They had all participated in the briefing and he had caught the looks of dawning comprehension on their faces as the entire set-up and plan for the Op had been revealed. Without much time for polite chit-chat during the briefing, Jack had hoped to catch his team after and spend some time personally apologizing for everything. But when he finally finished a private debriefing with General Hammond, they were gone. He'd looked for them, asked around, and learned that every member of his team had left the mountain. It had been a disappointment, a bit painful actually, and Jack just wanted to forget everything that had happened in the past few months.

He pulled open the fridge and frowned. Ok, so he had _not_ stocked it up like that before he'd left Earth for his supposed retirement on Edora. It wasn't just stocked up, it was full to almost overflowing with what looked like enough food for a very large barbecue party. And, like it had been when he had returned from Edora, there was, oddly enough, quite a bit of stuff he never would have bought. On a low shelf near the back he found a chocolate cherry cheesecake. Absolutely nothing he was interested in eating, but he happened to know for certain that it was a favorite vice of a blonde Air Force Major.

Interesting.

Straightening back up, Jack frowned; the scent of something burning was wafting through the open window. Remembering his late lawnmower, he decided to hurry out to the porch. His surprise at finding his fridge stocked up and his concern over what was on fire now dissipated into relief as he walked onto the porch and found Teal'c standing regally in front of the grill; resplendent in his _Kiss the Cook_ apron. Cassie had given it to him for Christmas that first year and Teal'c kept it at Jack's place and wore it no matter what he was making; even toast warranted the use of his favorite apron.

"No, I most certainly informed you of our lack of pickles early this morning." Teal'c was saying into his cell phone as he watched the coals with a practiced eye. He acknowledged Jack's presence with a mere nod, his attention on his conversation. "Will you not be able to simply pick up a jar while you are retrieving the rest of the supplies? I do not feel that it would cause any difficulty."

Jack leaned back against the porch rail, amused with the impatience Teal'c seemed to be displaying. Whoever was on the other end of the conversation was talking for a very long time as Teal'c's expression darkened. Finally the Jaffa broke in and said, "Speak no more of it. Return as soon as you have completed your mission."

The cell phone snapped shut with finality. Teal'c turned his attention to O'Neill and his expression lightened, "O'Neill. It is good to see you. We were not certain when you would be finished speaking with General Hammond, so we departed early to prepare."

"Ah, yes," Jack looked around at the porch. Extra chairs had been set up and a table covered with picnic supplies stood against the house. "Prepare for what exactly?"

"For your welcome home party." Teal'c replied.

Jack felt uncomfortable, "I don't need a party, Teal'c. I was just undercover on a mission for a few..."

"You were gone for three months."

Nodding slowly, Jack didn't have a response.

"Three months, O'Neill, is a very long time." Teal'c faced him and spoke somberly, "A very long time, as you know. We had planned such a celebration upon your return from Edora."

Jack felt even more like a creep.

"But, given the circumstances of the mission you were preparing for and the subterfuge you were required to maintain, the celebration needed to wait." Teal'c smiled this time, "And today we celebrate."

"Well, thanks, T, but I gotta tell you, I'm not really in the mood for a celebration." Jack said, feeling as dismal as his words. Didn't matter that it had all been for a mission, didn't matter that his team seemed to have understood; if no one else was hurt, _he_ was hurt. Hurt because of what he'd been forced to do, forced to _say_ to his team. He needed some time to get over all of it. Alone.

"I realize that you perhaps do not feel like celebrating. We, O'Neill, have experienced similar things in our lives and I can easily understand that perhaps you would like to be alone right now." Teal'c said, picking up on Jack's thoughts with pinpoint accuracy. "But this is not truly what we need in these situations. We are not alone. There are also other the needs of other people to take into consideration."

"I know, you're right." Jack nodded. He'd have to put his feelings aside and deal with it. Let them celebrate and then he could get back to feeling sorry for himself.

Teal'c studied his friend, feeling like he knew exactly what the other man was thinking. O'Neill was not yet convinced. Apparently, he felt as if he had betrayed his team and that they were not likely to forgive him. Teal'c lowered the cover on the grill and asked, "Do you trust us, O'Neill?"

"Of course I do." Jack nodded, wondering where Teal'c was going with this. He thought it had become apparent during the debriefing that their exclusion in the mission had not been his choosing; had not been a matter of trust on his part.

"I do not refer to our being excluded from the mission, O'Neill. I ask, rather, if you trust us to _understand_ what occurred and to move on from here as if nothing happened."

Jack shifted uncomfortably under the Jaffa's stare. He hated it when the other man had such a good point. And _was_ that the point? Was he still so worried that they were going to be angry with him for what he had done that he was completely missing the fact that they all seemed to be taking it very well? And they were taking it very well.

Teal'c continued, "If the roles had been reversed. If I had been selected for such a mission and had acted exactly as you did, now, after the fact, knowing the job, how would you feel toward me?"

"It was the job." Jack shrugged, realizing what Teal'c was getting at. "It is what it is and it's over."

"Precisely." Teal'c agreed, "And it is over."

Jack grinned suddenly, feeling freer than he had in months. He could hear a car pulling up his driveway. He rubbed his hands together and asked, "So, are we having a party or something?"

Surprisingly, Teal'c's expression darkened slightly. "Perhaps without pickles."

"You really love pickles." Jack said. And Teal'c _really_ did. "Daniel's picking them up, though?"

"Yes."

"Good. Where's Carter?"

"Right here, sir." Sam smiled, arms laden with packages. Jack grabbed something that looked suspiciously like a cake. "Thanks."

"You brought the good stuff, I see." Jack said, peeling at the edges of the wrapper around the cake.

Sam slapped his hand away and said, "Hands off, sir. That's for later."

"Later, eh? Why not now? Haven't you heard that dessert is the most important meal of the day?"

"I have never heard this, O'Neill." Teal'c said with interest.

"That would be because it isn't true." Sam said. She turned to the table and spread out the picnic supplies and food she had brought. She shook her head at the Colonel. "Sir, you really need to stop corrupting Teal'c. You've already completely corrupted Daniel."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, "What have I done?"

Rolling her eyes and grateful that everything seemed more normal than it had felt in months, Sam smiled, "I'm sure you have no idea."

"Don't blame me. I'll have you know that Daniel was well and truly corrupted long before I ever exerted any influence over him." Jack grabbed a can of Coke from the table, hearing another car pulling up into his driveway. "You should have seen him on that first trip to Abydos, Carter. I honestly don't know where you get the idea that Daniel is as sweet and innocent as you like to imagine him to be."

Sam laughed, "You're probably right, sir. But I don't think you've helped anything." She looked at the table, then nodded to Teal'c, "Help me grab the rest of the stuff from inside?"

"It would be my pleasure." Teal'c nodded and followed her into the house.

Jack tended to the grill, glancing up as Daniel walked into the backyard with a bag of chips and a jumbo sized jar of sweet pickles. Flipping the burgers, Jack said casually, "I don't think that jar is big enough to get you back on Teal'c's good side."

Daniel cast a furtive glance at the house, "He wasn't happy."

"Nope."

"I had a jar already in your pantry. A week ago." Daniel shook his head and accepted a can of Coke. "I can't believe he ate it that fast."

"Man takes his pickled cucumbers seriously." Jack shrugged and leaned against the picnic table. "Speaking of pantries...who was responsible for burning down my lawnmower?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow at the non sequitur and asked, "What?"

"Who set my Lawnboy on fire?"

"Um...well, Teal'c and I...we were working on the yard. And, well, we kind of made a few mistakes..."

* * *

_**2 months previously...**_

_"He will most definitely notice it, Daniel Jackson."_

_Daniel nodded slowly, staring at the still smoking lawn mower. Of course Jack was going to notice it. They'd lit it on fire. Well, not on purpose. But nonetheless, there was Jack's decades old Lawnboy, blackened and smoking after they'd finally gotten the flames under control. It had been a perfect disaster trifecta, he reflected as Teal'c lowered the fire extinguisher. They hadn't noticed that the fuel line was rotted, he'd over filled the tank a bit, and Teal'c starting it up before the extra gas had evaporated had just been the icing on the proverbial cake. Studying the blackened patch of grass, Daniel realized he should be thankful neither one of them had been injured._

_"We're going to have to buy him a new lawnmower."_

_"Indeed." Teal'c turned, a pleased smile on his face, "Perhaps one upon which I may ride."_

* * *

Daniel shrugged, "It was before. When you were on Edora."

"I know. Came home that night and noticed a few things about my trash. Deduced that I'd had squatters while I'd been away. Squatters who replaced my Lawnboy with a brand new ride on."

"Teal'c insisted." Daniel smiled, "We felt bad about what happened to your mower. We were just trying to keep your place looking good until you got back."

Jack nodded slowly, feeling a renewed sense of guilt over the way he'd treated his teammates; even if he hadn't had a choice in the matter. "Well you made a lot of trash."

"Sorry."

"Daniel. You don't need to apologize for buying me a lawnmower." Jack said, sliding the burgers off the grill. He turned back to Daniel and added, "But you could apologize for that quip about the straws."

"I'm not apologizing for that." Daniel grinned, "You were acting like a jerk. _Nobody_ wanted to talk to you." He enjoyed the bit of discomfort on Jack's face, but he couldn't help but put him out of his misery quickly. Jack didn't deserve any more misery after all he'd gone through. Daniel added, "I was going to come over regardless of the straws, Jack."

Jack nodded slowly, considering. He said finally, "But still. Drawing the short straw..."

"I thought it was..."

"Rude."

"Inspired."

"Unnecessary."

"Deserved."

Jack shrugged, "Deserved. Beer?" _I'm sorry I was a jerk but I'm glad you understand._

Daniel smiled, "Sure." _Yeah, you were kind of a jerk about it, but I understand._

They looked up as Carter and Teal'c returned. Jack called out, "So, Teal'c. What exactly did you do to my Lawnboy?"

* * *

**Ok? Let me know what you think. Even after letting it simmer for like a year, I'm still not sure I'm happy with it. For whatever reason, this just didn't want to flow. Any suggestions on how I can improve it, let me know and I'll try to adjust! Thank you for reading. :) **


End file.
